


dreams come and they go

by falsealarm



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: She’s still not sure how Kendra even got her here in the first place. Well, she does know but she can’t believe she was easy enough for just a “pretty please” to work.[an ice skating interlude in ep 1.09 "Left Behind"]





	dreams come and they go

**Author's Note:**

> From the holiday prompt: _we’re going ice skating for the first time this year and it’s pretty obvious that you’re secretly an olympic figure skater or something how the hell are you so graceful you’re literally twirling around on one foot on a frictionless surface and i can barely make a left turn._
> 
> Posted on my Tumblr first and has since been edited just a tiny tiny bit. I'm gonna have feelings about the stupid episode for the rest of my life. Title from "Soft Place to Land" by Sara Bareilles.

“They don’t have my size.”

Kendra’s head perks up, hands stilling at her laces, “what do you mean they don’t have your size?”

“Well they do,” Ray starts, shuffling out of the way of a woman and her three children bustling down the walkway, “but a guy took them like ten minutes ago.”

“We can wait,” Kendra offers, sitting further up and leaning a little into Sara’s shoulder, “right Sara?”

“Yeah,” Sara agrees happily. She’s still not sure how Kendra even got her here in the first place. Well, she does know, but she can’t believe she was easy enough for just a “pretty please” to work. But a night out, even in this chill, is better than a night in especially since they’ve played so many games of Monopoly the past week that Sara’s actually gotten  _ good _ at it.

“No,” Ray insists, scooting aside again then taking a seat on the bench next to Kendra, an easy smile on his face, “you go ahead, I’m sure I’ll be out there soon.”

Kendra looks like she wants to offer again. Something like pity flashes across her eyes before she’s got her hands to her laces again tightening them up. “If you say so,” and then she’s standing, offering Sara her hand.

It’s been at least fourteen years since Sara last wore a pair of ice skates but the pinching bite of the leather around her ankles brings back a sense memory of pain as she stands. Kendra insisted she tie her laces tight, that it would help keep her stable, but almost as soon as Sara hits the ice she feels her feet slip out from under her. Not three feet from the entrance and she’s sprawled on her back with Kendra standing over her, laughing into a mittened hand as she offers the other down to Sara again.

“What happened to your cat-like reflexes?” She’s still laughing as she pulls Sara upright, bending her knees to keep herself steady as Sara clutches to both Kendra and the wall to stand.

“I told you I didn’t like ice skating,” Sara mumbles. Every muscle in her legs is straining to keep her upright but she still feels wobbly and Kendra is still laughing at her.

“You said it wasn’t your favorite.” Kendra skates backwards a little to get out of the way of some children entering the rink and Sara can feel herself sneer despite the grace of her movements. “Not that you were hopeless at it.”

“I’m not hopeless,” Sara insists, the urge to prove herself suddenly—and for no good reason—pushing ahead of her fear of falling again. But she’s walking in her skates more than she is gliding, a hand still firmly clenched on the side of the rink as Kendra skates dutifully backwards in front of her.

“I think it’s nice to know you’re hopeless at at least one thing,” Kendra says with a wide smile as she veers outwards to avoid another struggling skater and his mother ahead of Sara.

A collision is imminent but Sara’s still not entirely comfortable leaving the safety of the wall and Kendra must sense that because she’s back before she has to make the move. She offers both hands to Sara who takes them just in time to be led carefully around the duo. But Kendra doesn’t bring Sara back to the wall afterwards, instead she skates them out a little into the rink, still backwards, skates cutting beautiful curving lines into the ice as she tugs Sara along.

“We should’ve done this sooner.” She’s looking past Sara, over her shoulder, eyes tracing the path of figures skating behind and then past them. It’s the first time she’s looked genuinely happy in weeks and the sight of her makes something twinge in Sara’s chest. 1958 has only just started to be kind to them but Sara isn’t sure how long that kindness will last, especially since this ice skating rink is the only non-segregated one in the whole state. But it’s kind now and Sara feels herself smiling despite the chill and the pain in her back because Kendra’s holding both her hands and smiling bright. “You’re getting better,” she coos.

“Only because you’re holding me up,” Sara says, immediately regretting it as Kendra starts to pull her hands away.

“And now I’m not,” she teases before turning around and shooting off, leaving Sara to fend for herself among a throng of children half her age. They skate around her, none quite as graceful as Kendra, but skilled miles above Sara who is only barely managing to keep her momentum going. But there’s a curve up ahead, where Sara’s meant to  _ loop _ around the rink and she can’t remember how to turn, if it involves leaning or lifting her skates. Both seem like horrible options but then she hears Kendra’s voice behind her, Sara’s name a laugh in the air:

“Sara, watch me.” Then Kendra’s ahead of her again, sweeping in and gently leaning to the side in a glide that seems effortless.

Sara follows suit, tries to mimic the placement of Kendra’s skates but she hasn’t got the momentum, finds herself halfway into the turn when she stops. She chances lifting a skate, pushing back and out against the ice like she’s seen Kendra do but she can’t turn  _ and _ push so she finds herself headed outward to the wall. Kendra makes another round of the rink, giving Sara a thumbs up as she swings past and Sara watches her glide in and among the other skaters. She’d stolen a pair of Sara’s trousers for the occasion and Sara watches the flex of her thighs as she passes again, the gentle swing of her arms and the way her hair flutters behind her as she gains speed. Speed that she uses to propel herself around the bend of the rink and straight towards Sara once she’s back around again. Her skates skid to a stop just inches from Sara’s own. Kendra’s hands grab for the wall on either side of Sara to keep herself from crashing into her fully but she’s close enough that Sara can feel hot breath against her cheek. Kendra’s smile is wild, giddy, and her cheeks are red, her hair windswept and Sara reaches up instinctively to tuck a stray piece of it behind her ear.

Sara doesn’t miss the way Kendra’s eyes flick down to her lips but then there’s laughter behind them, Ray’s voice booming into their quiet moment. “I got my skates!”

And the moment is gone, lost to the incoming wind as Kendra pushes back from the wall and smiles at Ray over Sara’s shoulder. “Your turn to be Sara’s training wheels,” she teases but the joke falls cold in Sara’s stomach.

“No,” Sara says, pushing up from the wall herself, “I think I’m done, you two have fun.”

“You’re sure?” Kendra’s already skating backwards, her momentum carrying her away as Ray enters the rink beside her.

“Yeah, Ray will be a better skating partner for you anyways.” The smile she plasters on is fake but Kendra doesn’t question it, simply grabs Ray’s hand and tugs him along after her.

“We won’t be long!” Ray calls as they disappear into the fray but Sara’s already on a bench, unlacing her skates and wondering again why she’s even there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're mad at me, might I suggest you read [my 1958 AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8261320) as a palate cleanser.


End file.
